peelfandomcom-20200213-history
22 July 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-07-22 ; Comments *An unidentified Serbian speaker after the Venas Pulton's Lucille track says: "John Peel is old, but he plays good music on the radio. Play some funk, too, white boy.'' *Edited tracks available on recording (a) and marked ¶ on the tracklisting below, which was completed with thanks to Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive.http://www.avistic.demon.co.uk/1995/29.txt *Recording (b) contains the first 90 minutes of the show. *Selected tracks also available on Dat 087 (@), including the complete MC Solaar session, and File d ($) and File e (#) Sessions *Menswear, one and only session. Recorded: 1995-07-04. No known commercial release. *MC Solaar, one and only session (rpt). First broadcast 30 December 1994. Recorded: 1994-12-15. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *''snippet about veruccas'' $ *'File b begins' 5:50 from end of next track *Natacha Atlas: Fun Does Not Exist (CD: Diaspora) Nation Records @ $ *Menswear: 125 West 3rd Street (Peel Session) *Scheer: Howling Boy (Single) 4AD *MC Solaar: Devotion (Peel Session) @ $ *Lung Leg: Small Screen Queen (EP: Shagg The Tiger) Piao! *Locust: Penetration (Album: Truth Is Born Of Arguments) R&S @ $ *Penetration: Movement (Album: Moving Targets) Virgin $ *Pyramids: Penetration (Penetration!: The Best Of The Pyramids) Sundazed $ * (5:30 news) *Campfire Girls: Perry Farrell Ate My Girlfriend (split single with Lifter) Beggars Banquet *Mouse On Mars: Bib (EP: Bib) Too Pure @ $ *Menswear: I'll Manage Somehow (Peel Session) *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Eating Salt Is Easy (CD: Bwyd Time) Ankst *Solution: What Can I Do (v/a 10" - Subplates Volume 4) Suburban Base SUBBASE 56 ¶ $ *Velocity Kendall: Hard Times (7" EP - Of Only) Gintop *MC Solaar: Quartier Nord (Peel Session) @ $ *Cub: So Far Apart (CD: Come Out Come Out) Mint Records *Venas Plutón: Lucille (CD: Binocular) Jabalina *Little Richard: Lucille *CJ Bolland: Counterpoint (EP: The Starship Universe) Internal @ $ *Menswear: Androgenie (Peel Session) *American TV Cops: Captain Marvel (EP: A Field Guide To The Starfish Club, 2nd Anniversary) Starfish Club Records *I-Shensound: Deep In Dub Purple (2x12" - King Size Dub) Hypoxia hypoxia 2 ¶ @ $ *Chubbies: Matty Loyal (7": I'm The King) Sympathy For The Record Industry * (6:30 news) *Lifter: Two Months (split single with Campfire Girls) Beggars Banquet File b ends *MC Solaar: Relations Humaines (Peel Session) @ *Menswear: Piece Of Me (Peel Session) *Trance Team: Wake Up (v/a album - Trance Central - Volume Two) Kickin KICK LP 22 ¶ @ $/# *Harvey's Rabbit: Is This What You Call Change (7") Rotator *Jet Boys: Somethin’ Else (7" EP: Welcome To My Wild Party) Demolition Derby *Mind Bomb: Nervous Breakdown (EP: Chameleon Vibes) The Ruf Label @ # File ;Name *a) 1995-07-xx-08-xx Mainly Peel Summer 1995 *b) Peel Show 1995-07-22 (incomplete) *c) Dat_087_JP-MIX_BBCR1- *d) 1995-07-xx Peel Show LE236 *e) 1995-07-xx-08-xx Peel Show LE237 ;Length *a) 01:22:00 (from 00:26:34 to 00:41:39) *b) 01:33:51 *c) 04:04:01 (from 02:48:23 to 03:42:20) 03:28:11 on additional *d) 1:33:30 (43:33 on) (to 43:46 unique) *e) 1:33:52 (to 7:51) ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *a) Created from SB1068 and SB1053 of Weatherman22's Tapes. *b) Many thanks to Isector for the recording. *c) Many thanks to Max-Dat. *d) Created from LE236 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July 1995 Lee Tape 236 *e) Created from LE237 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July August 1995 Lee Tape 237 ;Available *a) http://www.mediafire.com/?khhff737zqzy89f *b) Mooo *c) Mooo *d,e) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes